Express the percent as a decimal. $54\%$
$54$ percent = $54$ per cent = $54$ per hundred $54\% = \dfrac{54}{100}$ $\hphantom{54\%} = 0.54$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.